The Conversation
by Spellweaver17
Summary: Sequel to the Proposition. Jacob finds out about Vegas! Sorry, i forgot the title to my other story and put the process instead of the prposition!


Hi. I recently found this and decided to make it a follow up to the Process. I own only the plot and am not getting any profit from it so please don't sue.

* * *

Sam Carter's patience finally wore thin as she watched her husband of only two months try and wear a hole in her carpet.

"Will you relax? You're wearing out my floor."

"Relax? Sam, when your dad meets me he's going to kill me for taking advantage of his daughter!"

He turned towards the window, his apprehension clear in every line of his body.

Sam stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her forehead against the back of his neck.

"Jack."

The whispered word had the desired effect, releasing most of the tension.

"Listen, dad won't kill you. He respects you; he wouldn't let you call him dad if he didn't. If anything, he'll probably be disappointed in me, but once he realises how happy I am he should get over it."

"Sam…" Jack began, turning so he could hold her. "I don't want to cause problems between you two."

"Jack, I don't need my father's approval. It'd be nice to have I, but as long as I'm happy he can't change a thing."

"And are you? Happy I mean,"

"Very!"

And with that one word Sam pulled her CO close and kissed him, showing him just how happy she was. She pulled gently away and continued talking.

"Now, we are going to have a nice dinner with my father in a public restaurant and if he tries throwing the regs at us, which I can guarantee he will do, we can explain everything and tell him that it's legal, ok?"

"Can't I go fight Apophis instead?"

"Go and get ready," She said, pushing him towards her bedroom and ignoring the way he wagged his eyebrows. "We're meeting at the restaurant in 30 minutes," she added, heading to her wardrobe.

Forty minutes later Jacob Carter walked into an Italian restaurant, looking for his only daughter and her new boyfriend, knowing that he wouldn't be able to properly intimidate the guy in a public place. He was expecting some controlling military man, who expected Sam to stay home and have children. What he wasn't expecting was to see Colonel Jack O'Neill, his daughter's CO, sitting next to her, smiling and playing with her fingers. Neither noticed as he approached the table, too caught up in each other to pay attention to their surroundings. The couple finally looked up as Jacob sat down, helping himself to wine with a scowl already on his face.

"Hi dad. How are you?" Sam asked politely, trying to break the ice that had instantly formed.

"I'm fine thanks. I would ask the same but you're obviously not thinking straight," Jacob replied, instantly getting to the heart of the matter.

"Dad! That's unfair!"

"Is it? Christ Samantha, he's your CO. You could be court marshalled for dating!"

The two exchanged a glance, making Jacob even more anxious.

"Actually, we got married while Sam was stationed in Nevada and not under my command. Everything after that fell under the spousal exception clause so there was no infringement on the regs. Sam reports directly to Hammond unless we're off world," Jack explained, unwilling to let Jacob focus his ire entirely on Sam.

"Don't even get me started with you! Do you have any idea what this could do to Sam's reputation?"

"Christ dad! I wasn't forced into this. I chose to marry Jack of my own free will and there is nothing you can do about it! Besides, only General Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, the Joint Chiefs and the President know we're married. And they're happy for us," she continued, omitting the reactions of Hammond's superiors.

"Excuse me. Are you ready to order?" the waiter broke in, reminding them of where they were, even though no-one had actually started shouting yet.

"Jacob?"

"I'll have the olives to start, followed by the penne and sun-dried tomatoes."

"And can we get two of the garlic bread, followed by one carbonara and the tagliatelli," Jack ordered, knowing that Sam would protest as soon as the waiter left.

"Jack…"

"Sam, Fraiser said that you need to put on more weight or she'll ban you from gate travel 'til you do. I know you're busy but you need to take care of yourself or I'll do it for you!"

"Fine, but I can't guarantee I'll eat all of it."

"Just try, that's all I'm asking."

"What am I missing?" Jacob asked Jack, concerned about his little girl but knowing that she'd never tell him the truth.

"You remember that Sam was stationed in Nevada when we got married? Well there's this project that she's helping them with while still performing her normal duties at Chyenne. And the Joint Chiefs are demanding that she spends more time with research without cutting down on travelling," Jack explained, taking Sam's hand and rubbing the skin softly.

"I don't mean to sound too harsh. I'm just concerned that you two haven't really considered every aspect of this. It's my right as an overprotective father," Jacob started again, this time slightly mellower.

"We've discussed everything, although how we'll actually react if one of us is MIA or something remains to be seen. Any other objections?"

"He's not good enough for you. No offence Jack, Sam could do a lot worse but…"

"You're her father. No one will ever be good enough," Jack replied calmly, causing Sam to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Just then their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence, concentrating on their meals. At the end of the meal, after Jack and Jacob had argued over the bill, they walked out to the car park.

"Well, there are very few men I'd trust with my only daughter's safety, Colonel, and I guarantee that if you hurt my Sammie I'll let Selmac loose on you. She says 'congratulations', by the way."

"Don't worry dad," Jack said, smirking. "If I hurt her Teal'c will kill me first. He's incredibly overprotective of her!"

Sam just smiled and hugged her dad, relieved that he finally knew.

"I just have one more thing to ask," Jacob started, turning his 'I'm-a-superior-officer' glare on Jack.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

* * *

Please review. Criticism is welcome as are suggestions for improvement. I might do another, but i'm not sure yet. Let me know if you want to read more. 


End file.
